The University of Rochester?s Coordination Center for Leading Innovation and Collaboration (CLIC) aims to maximize the potential of the CTSA Consortium in advancing translational science by actively catalyzing Consortium activities to promote efficiency and high quality research, training, and network building. CLIC will build upon extensive infrastructures and decades of experience in informatics, team science, distance learning, event management, and communications to create a center that is responsive to current Consortium needs and nimble to accommodate emerging needs. Drawing on Network Science, Results Based Accountability, and Learning Organization models, CLIC will implement both traditional and innovative approaches to make translational science vibrantly visible, empower scientific teams and the Consortium to effectuate change, and connect active stakeholders to translational science. Specifically CLIC will: 1) provide data coordination services to collect, analyze, and transform Consortium data (including Common Metrics) into actionable insights to accelerate the impact of Consortium programs; 2) build a dynamic ecosystem to support effective, efficient and coordinated collaboration and team science across the Consortium community; and 3) foster effective communications to support internal CTSA Program activities and to make the progress and impact of translational science visible to internal and external stakeholders. CLIC will catalyze and support synergies across Hubs to connect and unite basic, clinical and policy researchers across common research platforms and hurdles. CLIC will apply traditional and creative use of metrics and analytics to produce usable data visualizations that guide action- oriented strategies. CLIC will actively support virtual and in-person meetings that are goal- directed and interactive, as well as the generated action items. CLIC will foster team building and collaboration through analytics to match investigative teams, in-network opportunity posting boards, cross-hub synergy papers and ?un-meetings.? CLIC will triage and disseminate existing resources and training programs and evaluate new resources and tools using distance learning technologies. Finally, CLIC will build and implement an integrated, web-based technology foundation to support communication infrastructures that highlight successes, forge new connections, identify and fill gaps, track progress. CLIC will provide compelling and readily accessible resources and materials for internal progress, and clear communication of progress to external stakeholders.